It is generally known in top loading cartons for beverages and the like, in particularly beer, to provide a pair of partition forming panels that project vertically from a pair of opposed bottom forming flaps. These cartons may be provided with preglued bottom flaps formed with fold lines delineating the glued edge. Generally, such cartons have both longitudinal and transverse partitions and on squaring from the knock-down position form cartons with mutually transverse partition structures adapted to receive containers in individual compartments. The squaring of the carton automatically erects the bottom of the carton and positions the longitudinal and transverse partition in the appropriate locations. Such a carton is shown, for example, in Canadian Pat. No. 715,402 issued Aug. 10, 1965 to Kotowick.
It is also known to provide handles in the partition structure formed by extensions of the bottom flap of the carton as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,102 issued Oct. 17, 1933 to Wheeler and Canadian Pat. No. 458,683 issued Aug. 2, 1949 to MacDonald et al.